Strength
Strength is the name for prowess with melee weapons in the Fable series. ''Fable'' Use Strength Experience to improve your Physique, Toughness and Health. Become a better fighter, wield heavier weapons, and protect yourself from damage. With each advance you will become more muscular and powerful. In Fable, the following abilities can be learned. Physique *Physique dictates the force with which you can swing a weapon, and thus the amount of damage you can cause. It also causes the character to "bulk up" to somewhat comical sizes. **With greater strength also comes the ability to wield heavy weapons more effectively. Health *The healthier you are, the more damage you can take. Your health attribute defines the length of your health bar. **There is a cap on how long it can be, with maximised Health and Fable: The Lost Chapters the player can end up with more Elixirs of Life than what can be used to increase their life bar. Toughness *Toughness is your basic resistance to damage - your 'natural armour'. The tougher you are, the less damage you will take from each blow. **Maximising this ability made the hero very durable if they chose not to use physical shield, however due to the frequency of scarring in the original titles (could become scarred by taking any health damage) many people focused instead on Magic Power and Physical Shield. Experience Costs ''Fable II'' In Fable II, the following abilities can be learned. Brutal Styles *Block (Hold down (X) while not pressing in a direction or moving) **The games simplistic combat, life stealing augmentations, Health Regeneration sleeping bonuses, healing potions and foodstuffs make all blocking relatively pointless except on the basis of personal opinion and manipulation of tracked statistics (hits taken). *Flourish (Holding (X) and the left thumbstick in the desired direction of the attack and then releasing (X) when the controller starts to rumble.) **This ability can penetrate the defense of enemies who are blocking, as well as knock them down for an instant kill attack. Performing the instant kill requires you stand still for a moment near the body on the ground and press (X) to stab them while they lie there. *Chain Attack (At the peak of each swing, tap (X) to cause a chain attack, a blue streak behind the attack will indicate it was done correctly) **These attacks are faster than normal and inflict more damage, albeit somewhat difficult to pull off regularly without significant practice. *Reversals (Press (X) as an enemy attacks, done correctly the hero will cause the enemy to spin around, pressing (X) again will shove the weapon through the back of the enemies skull and out their mouth with one-handed weapons and a decapitation will occur with two-handed weapons) **A hero who has mastered this technique will be nearly invulnerable in one on one melee combat against most enemies. The enemy must be similarly sized and humanoid in order for this ability to function, enemies such as Shards are not affected. Physique *As in the original Fable, Physique increases the damage of melee weapons and also makes you appear more muscular. The increments are 1.25, 1.50, 1.9, 2.3 and 3.0. **The appearance effect is not appreciated by many players, as it gives the hero an extremely bulky appearance that appears unnatural, particularly on female characters (where maximised physique and bulky clothing can make females hard to distinguish from males). Unlike the effects of Accuracy (increases height), Physique appearance changes cannot be countered using potions available in the Knothole Island downloadable content, the player is stuck with a bulky appearance for as long as they have stars in Physique. Toughness *This does not decrease damage done to the Hero, as in Fable, but increases maximum Health with every level. **Augmentations are required to reduce damage taken, other methods of raising maximum health include Potions of Life and Health Boost. ''Fable III'' In Fable III Strength has all but vanished during gameplay. Although Strength is still considered to be one of the three Hero attributes, it is rarely mentioned in the game. Its changes are as follows: *Health can no longer be increased, and no health bar is present. However, there are indicators denoting low health. *Blocking and flourishes are automatically known at the beginning of the game. *Chain Attacks and reversals are no longer present in gameplay, however there are still counter attacks available, albeit randomly activated during combat. *The power of a weapon and how much damage it does per hit, is decided on what its augments are and what level of melee the hero or heroine has purchased on the Road to Rule. *The heroes muscular structures will no longer dramatically change due to strength and melee skill, nor will it dramatically change due to any specific weapon usage. Characters will appear lean throughout the game rather than bulky, unless they put on weight. By using primarily melee weapons, the size of a hero is determined. One could play the whole game without using a melee weapon and the star meter for strength could stay where it's left. The usage of swords and hammers controls strength. A character could be as skinny as they were at the start of the game by not using melee attacks. *While the hero doesn't dramatically change, he or she does have visible muscles and is bulkier, though not to the extent seen in Fable and its sequel. Gallery XBW91 feat fable fable1 g3--article image.jpg|Hero of Oakvale using Strength See also *Will *Skill (Stature) *Experience Tips/Exploits#Fable and The Lost Chapters *Experience Tips/Exploits#Fable II es:Fuerza Category:Gameplay